


Snake in a Lion's den

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: It's a bit second pov like and it's set in the view of death (technically)
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 29





	Snake in a Lion's den

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter but the poem is mine so please don't repost it without permission. Thank you

At first sight, you captivated me

Eyes full of wonder and intellect

A body that would have held inhuman grace

If not for its starved and fragile state

With raven locks posed in frozen chaos

Soft pale skin marred only by the mistakes of the goat

Their mind bent yet unbroken

In happiness, their eyes the color of the brightest emeralds

In darkness, they gleam eerie 

The killing curse given tangible form

A child so young yet so burdened

Born to die for their society's flaws

A little snake with scales of ebony crafted from the starless night

With eyes carved from jadeite

Yet you played your part

You traipsed around in a golden cloak

Hisses turned to roars

The ever loyal Jack Russel terrier and ever constant otter flank you

Protected by a lady cloaked in white and mournful doe

Fame is your fickle friend

Bound to another by a prophecy

That have never come to be, had it been left behind

You knew and yet you still played the part

You walked to your demise, head held high

Greeting death with a smile, so soft upon your lips

Like welcoming an old friend back home

You forgave when no one else dared

I met you that day

Standing in front of me

With a silver cloak, an onyx stone and gnarled stick

"These belong to you"

Giving up what others have killed for, without even a moment's hesitation

Instead it was I who hesitated

I should

It is what I have done for generations

But I can not

A mortal can not control death but I will serve him willingly

The child who knows but doesn't mind

"Those belong to you now, master."

You jolt and panic floods your eyes

"No! I am no one's master. Tell me how to set you free."

You plead, trembling 

A foreign feeling encases my form

Grasping your thin arm, I drag you close

Words of comfort spill from my lips without consent

"You are my master because you are worthy, I would be Honored to serve you.

I wish to accompany you anywhere and everywhere so you never have to concern yourself again.

I require very little and I will give all that I am.

Please, little one."

Time crawls by as he calms

Pushing himself off, he tilts his head back

Watching me with world weary eyes 

"Very well."

A whisper so faint even in a world with no sound, it is difficult to hear

In another world, you would have taken fate's hand and returned to the living

In this one, you grasp mine

Millenniums have past since that day 

Yet my fascination of you never wanes

My master, my love

My snake in a lion's den


End file.
